Wishful Thinking
by Maijo
Summary: ¿Cómo es detrás del velo? ¿Qué encuentra Sirius al abrir los ojos? Sépanlo en este oneshot.


**Ésto nace como una propuesta para el día de todos los muertos. Es mi humilde tributo de Sirius Black y a su amor por Remus.**

**-----------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------**

**Wishful thinking: Un tributo a Sirius Black.**

Salvaje, alterable, sólido, atractivo. Así era Sirius Black en su juventud. Así era a sus 37 años.

El sol. Enceguecedor por su luz. Cálido y brillante, como sus mejores años. Como él.

La brisa. Fresca y agradable acariciando el rostro.

Y luego… la oscuridad. La sensación de vértigo en el estómago. Lo inevitable… caer por el velo. El limbo. Ese espacio inalterable donde todo es nada y nada es casi todo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, de espalda al suelo. Pudo ser un par de minutos o una eternidad, ¿importaba realmente? Lo cierto es que experimentó una se las sensaciones más desagradables que un mortal puede vivir: Miedo.

Angustia. Terror a lo desconocido. Bueno… esas eran muchas emociones, pero todas encerraban el mismo vacío.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Estaba?

Sentía miedo de abrir los ojos y no ver la batalla que se estaba librando. Miedo de abrirlos y encontrar _precisamente _una batalla y todo lo que conlleva. Ver heridos. Muertos. Amigos o enemigos. Vidas devastadas por un sin sentido. Por odiosidades que dividían el mundo mágico en dos por todos esos largos años.

Las historias de todos los países y todos los mundos son iguales. Todas comparten algo en común: Todas se destruyen por la incapacidad de amar y perdonar. Todas se aniquilan por los prejuicios, por la falta de empatía.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. No tenía sentido demorar el encuentro con lo desconocido. Y entonces lo vio.

Un lugar desierto, y al fondo, una luz enceguecedora

"_Genial, estoy muerto, ahora veo la luz al final del túnel..."_

Caminó hasta ella y atravesó esa especie de portal.

Llegó a un lugar muy conocido para sus ojos. El lugar que lo vio crecer. Donde pasó sus mejores años: Hogwarts. Los jardines se veían magníficos, verdor por doquier, el lago destellaba por el sol. Todo se veía tan hermoso. El silencio era exquisito. Gozaba de una paz absoluta hasta que de pronto escuchó una risa conocida.

"_Remus"_. Pensó. Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarlo. Miró hacia ambas direcciones y corrió hasta encontrarlo. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, se sentía joven, lleno de vida, miró sus manos y no tenían huella de haber pasado por Azkabán, eran manos jóvenes, él era joven otra vez, de nuevo tenía 17 años.

- ¡Canuto! – Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Remus?... ¡Oh, Remus! Benditos los ojos que te ven – Le dijo abrazándolo.

- Pero ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pensé… ¡Cielos, Remus!- Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos.

Esos ojos dorados, profundos y maravillosos donde se podía perder por horas sin hartarse.

- ¿Pensar? Un buen ejercicio, Canuto, me alegra que te hayas decidido a practicarlo de vez en cuando.

- ¿Pero? El ministerio… Harry… Voldemort, Remus… Te ves tan joven… Dios… pero estás aquí, ¿Dónde estamos? Es decir, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué hablas? Planear la broma de Navidad te dejó mal, Canuto- Rió el joven Remus.

- ¿Broma de Navidad?

- Claro... ahí viene James - Remus le cerró un ojo a Sirius y sólo bastó eso para que dejara las preguntas de lado.

- ¿Listos para convertir a Quejicus en un reno para Santa? – Dijo el de lentes con la sonrisa en la cara.

Sirius se rió, sorprendido por ver otra vez esos ojos castaños, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por ellos, James se veía feliz, radiante... ¡Vivo!

Y partieron, los chicos tenían todo listo y dispuesto, sólo bastaba que Snape bebiera la poción y podrían ver cómo su nariz se volvía roja y cómo crecía un par de cuernos en su cabeza... Eso no fue difícil, para los merodeadores no había nada imposible, así que... Se regodearon de la risa a costa, una vez más, del pobre Severus.

Todos rieron de buena gana. Sirius no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba todo aquello.

Cuando acabó la emoción de la broma, la incertidumbre volvió a atacar al animago. James había desaparecido otra vez y comenzaba a preguntarse por Peter, porque había vuelto a Hogwarts y eran jóvenes y sin embargo no vio al joven Pettegrew. Lo cual agradeció, pues no podía olvidar lo que la rata le había hecho a los Potter. Si lo veía, no habría podido evitar golpearlo hasta sangrar. Hasta imposibilitarlo de traicionar a sus amigos otra vez.

El joven Remus volvió al lado de Sirius, parecía despreocupado.

- Remus, ¿qué hago aquí?

- ¿No lo sabes?

- Estoy confundido...

- ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Revivir viejos tiempos?

- Sí... pero -No sabía cómo explicarse- Caí por el velo y la luz blanca... creí que estaba muerto.

- Y lo estás...

Sirius abrió enormemente los ojos. Una cosa es suponerlo y otra muy distinta es que te lo confirmen.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Quién soy yo para quitarte un momento como el que vivimos? Además, tenías que darte cuenta solo.

- Pensé que cuando uno moría dejaba de existir, y esto, se ve tan real. Ni sé porque estoy en Hogwarts...

- Porque tú elegiste este lugar, Sirius- Respondió el chico.

- No entiendo… Caí por el velo… Tú estabas ahí – Remus asentía con la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres decir con que _elegí_ este lugar? Acaso…Acaso, ¿Estoy realmente muerto?- Preguntó Sirius aún sin podérselo creer. El chico volvió a asentir- No puede ser… ¡No! Porque si yo estoy muerto significa que tú también lo estás.

- Yo no estoy muerto, Canuto. Estoy bien. Estaré contigo lo que sea necesario. No volveré a abandonarte.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿Qué pasó con él, Remus? ¡Dime!

- Él estará bien, Sirius. No está solo.

- ¿Y James? ¿Dónde se fue? ¿Acaso fue una ilusión? ¿Dónde está Lily? ¡Cielos, Lunático, si estoy muerto dime que puedo verlos!

- Claro que puedes verlos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando quieras.

Los ojos del animago volvieron a brillar al escuchar lo último, pero se nublaron al comprender las palabras de ese Remus joven.

- Si no estás muerto, ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¿Que estoy aquí? – Terminó la frase y el otro hombre asintió con la cabeza – Porque las almas gemelas nunca mueren, Sirius. Y cuando una de ellas parte, el alma del que vive se divide en dos. Quedando una viviendo en la tierra y la otra sigue al alma del que amó. Esto que ves de mí es sólo una representación física que tu mente creó de mi persona, pero en realidad no soy un cuerpo. Soy una sustancia etérea que te acompaña donde quiera que vayas.

- Pero, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo… ¿Significa que tú no eres tú?

- Significa que tú y Remus Lupin se amaron tanto en vida que ni siquiera la muerte puede acabar con su amor.

- Dijiste que no volverías a abandonarme…

- Sí, parte de a consciencia de Remus aún no se perdona el haber desconfiado de ti hace años atrás y yo te lo transmití ahora.

- ¿Eso significa que tú estás… conectado a Remus?- El de ojos dorados asintió otra vez.- ¿Él puede… puede oírme y… sentirme?

- Oírte no, pero si tú piensas en él mientras estás conmigo, sí podemos lograr una conexión muy fuerte y a lo mejor con algo de suerte, él pueda sentir lo que tú estás sintiendo.

- Magnífico… Quiero que sepa que estoy bien, que… que lo amo. Y que lo espero.

- Él ya sabe todo eso. El amor de ustedes es muy profundo.

- ¿Y el día que él muera… qué ocurrirá?

- Yo tendré un alma completa.

Sirius se rió. No podía creer que fuera posible aquello. Él nunca creyó ni en cielos o infiernos, y mucho menos en vida después de la muerte. Lo cierto es que ya no sentía miedo. Y tampoco estaba solo, pronto vería a Lily y a su buen amigo James, además estaba ese trocito de alma de Remus acompañándolo. Ya nunca más estaría solo. Nunca más sentiría miedo o angustia. Ahora sabía que pronto se reuniría con la única persona a la que amó. Porque pasara lo que pasara, sin importar las circunstancias, las almas gemelas nunca mueren, y eso, era suficiente para esperar por una eternidad.


End file.
